A Perfect Christmas
by Rapid P. Saiko
Summary: Join the Hiwatari-Kinomiya family for the holidays! TyKa Too tired to put in a full summary, just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade...however I do own 2 bottles of booze and have been drinking White Russians. Anyone wanna come to Canada and drink with me?

So Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all who are reading this. Whatever you celebrate, I hope it is warm with many loved ones. This fic kinda turned into a mess...I'll see about writing another winter-type fic later on in the season (winter here lasts about 6 months). Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Arg! Where are they?!" 27 year old Tyson Kinomiya desperately searched through box after box of decorations. "Max! Are you sure we brought up everything?"

"I'm pretty sure Ty."

"Yeah buddy, just chill out a little. Worst case is we go out and buy new lights and ornaments." said Ray Kon, who knew how stressed out his friend could get around this time of year.

"No way! They gotta be here somewhere!" he opened up the last box and to his delight, he found the missing decorations. "Jackpot! Hey Maxie, can you help me put the lights on the tree?"

Max grinned. "Sure thing bud!" Both of the males went on either side of the large evergreen tree, passing the garland of lights back and forth. Tyson frowned when the light strand was too short to cover the whole tree. "I think I saw another string of lights in that bin behind you, mind checking?"

Max went to said bin and pulled out another ribbon of lights, plugging them into the nearest light socket, he was disappointment when thy didn't light. "Um Tyson...this is a no go."

"Let me see that!" he stepped out from behind the tree and grabbed the lights and inspected them closely. "Faulty bulb. Y'know what they say, when one goes out they all go out. Too bad the Chief is still in America with Hilary, he'd have this fixed in a jiffy. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find another set of lights around here somewhere..."

Max and Ray looked around the room and sweat dropped; The livingroom looked like a tornado hit it. "There's no way we'll be able to-"

"Bingo! Come to daddy!" cheered Tyson pulling out a light bulb from the bottom of the box. "What was that you were saying?" he asked smugly.

Ray chuckled. "Only you Tyson." he look a look at the bulb carefully. "You sure that's going to fit?"

"That's what she said!" giggled Max.

Tyson tried to fit the bulb in, but it was a size too big. "Aw man, I thought this was going to work!"

"One sec Ty." Max carefully treaded around the slew of Christmas decorations and dug through a box, and he pulled out a light set that was identical to the one in Tyson's hand, the only difference being the colour. He unscrewed a bulb. "Try this." He tossed the bulb across the room and Tyson caught i swiftly and inserted it into the empty socket. The lights came to life.

"Alright! Nice save Maxie! Now to connect this end to the other one..."

"Wait! Are they even in the same voltage?" asked Ray.

Tyson shrugged his shoulders. "Me, who cares? I don't think it's _that_ important." He connected the two strands, before there was a blue spark and suddenly all the lights went out.

"KINOMIYA!" came the thunderous roar that sent shivers up all 3 of the male's spines.

"Oopsie."

The boys held their breath as they heard the booming footsteps come down the stairs and soon the infamous Kai Hiwatari appeared in the doorway. "You are **so** lucky that I just finished saving my work Tyson. What happened?"

"These stupid Christmas lights are what happened!" said the bluenette angrily.

The Russian sighed. "Can't I leave you to do _anything?_ I'll go fix the breaker." he disappeared and a few moments later the light turned back on and he returned. The mess didn't faze him as he skillfully dodged the obstacles on the floor and grabbed the strings of lights from the Japanese male's hands, separated them, then pulled another set of lights from a random box and attached 2 strands together. "There." He kissed Tyson on the cheek. "Clean this place up before Gramps and the boys come home. We'll decorate the rest of the tree later."

"Okay."

Max laughed. "You guys are so sweet. What is it? All you have to do is give him a kiss and Tyson stops arguing?"

Kai smirked. "Pretty much."

"Hey! No way! I'm not tha-" but Tyson was silenced by Kai's lips on his and his mind went blank.

"Woah!" Max was grinning ear to ear as Kai pulled away.

"Leave it to Kai to occupy Tyson's mouth with something other than food." chuckled Ray.

"Hn. That's nothing. Watch this." This time Kai pulled Tyson's chin toward him and connected their moths, flicking his tongue in the smaller's hot, wet cavern. As the skilled tongue ran along the roof of his mouth, Tyson let out a low groan and relaxed completely against his husband. Slowly Kai pulled away. "Now clean the living room."

Tyson nodded dumbly with half-lidded eyes as Kai left the room.

"Damn." said Max, more than a little hot under the collar after witnessing the steamy make-out session.

It was the 12th of December and Max and Ray had decided it was Kai and Tyson's turn to host Christmas this year, as they had hosted previous years and last year, they all kinda skipped Christmas because of the the Beyblade World Championship. Max and Ray had just flown in that morning so Tyson was excited, determined to give them and their kids a "Perfect Family Christmas". So far however, it wasn't off to a great start...

Together the 3 men worked diligent to clean up the living room, going as far to quickly decorate with the small items that they could. Ray put a small Christmas village on the TV stand, while Max and Tyson hung up the garland. About 30 minutes later, the doorbell rang. "Weird. I wasn't expecting anyone, Grandpa couldn't be back with the boys already..." He answered the door. "Wha? Ta-Tala?!"

The red-headed Russian hadn't changed at all in the last decade. Not a wrinkle was on his delicate porcelain skin and his violet eyes were just as piercing as Tyson remembered. Before either of them could utter another word, Kai appeared in the doorway. "This way."

Tyson's eyes widened. "Really Kai?!"

"I'm not letting those tight-wad jackasses show me up this year! It's bad enough they won last year because we were in Australia at the championships last year with the boys – They're going to win over my dead body."

For the last few years Kai and the neighbours across the street had been in a Christmas light war. Every year they would try and out-do each other with their light displays. Kai had lost the first year and declared war. Tyson thought it was an outlet to Kai to release his pent-up frustrations since he had retired from beyblading – allowing their kids their own time in the spotlight – at least until they turned 16. They were both planning on coming out of retirement then.

"Bryan and the others will be here shortly, they're getting 'refreshments'." said Tala.

" _All_ the Blitzkrieg Boyz? Just what do you have in mind Kai?"

The dual-haired Russian smirked. "You said you wanted a 'Big Family Christmas', right?"

A huge grin spread across Tyson's cheeks.

Ray chuckled. "Same ol' Kai."

Max blinked. "Woah. When was the last time we had **everybody** together?"

"Aw man, the boys are gonna be so psyched to see everyone!" The Japanese male cheered. "C'mon let's finish up!"

* * *

Around 5:00pm the front door burst open and the sound of Grandpa Kinomiya's voice could be heard throughout the Hiwatari Mansion. "Oy! We're home homies!" he watched with nostalgia when his great-grandson's were in awe at all the Christmas decorations.

Tyson ran out of the living room with Ray and Max en tow. "Surprise! Merry Christmas!"

7-year old Makoto's face brightened. "Uncle Ray! Uncle Maxie!" he gave them a huge hug before turning to the Chinese male. "Did you bring Rin?"

"She'll be down with her Momma and uncles a little later this week."

Gou's eyes widened in horror. "You mean-"

"That's right! Everyone is coming for Christmas!" Tyson announced to his son's happily.

The 8-year old was about to say something rude and sarcastic but a strong, firm hand on his shoulder made him bite his tongue. Once his Dad, Great-Grandfather, uncles and brother were had all moved into the kitchen and were out of ear-shot, he muttered under his breath "It looks like Santa Claus threw up in here."

Kai grinned and looked down at his son with a gentle fondness – he had been thinking the exact same thing. "C'mon you can hide out on the roof with us."

"Thank-god." Kai led him outside and the child saw his crazy Russian uncles all unpacking box after box of Christmas lights. He sweat dropped. "Daddy has you so whipped doesn't it?"

At that comment the other Russians started howling with laughter and Kai's left eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Zip it Kid, or I'll tell them what you did when you were 3."

Gou's face turned as white as the snow. "...Fine."

* * *

As Christmas drew closer, guests from all around the world entered the Hiwatari Household, but as always chaos followed. There were fights in the mornings to use the washrooms, there was a mountain of laundry growing steadily by the hour, there at to be at least Grandpa, Tyson, Hilary, Mariah or one of the other women in the kitchen around the clock to feed the small army of people. Makoto found wearing pants _all the time_ to be a large adjustment, since he was used to just walking around the house in just his boxers since it usually was only his fathers and his brother at home. For Gou, he hated having to share his room with his brother and listening to his snores all night. For Tyson though, he was excited to see all his friends again, and he knew his sons loved seeing Rin. Kai on the other hand was quite happy to avoid everyone and stay out on the roof with the other Russians. If things got too much for Gou, he would often join them.

A reoccurring topic of conversation throughout the house was how talented Makoto, Rin and Gou were at blading. While Brooklyn was the reigning World Champion, Gou, Makoto and Rin had come in places 8th, 9th and 10th respectively.

"Guys you gotta do something about you kids! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is losing to an 8-year old?!" complained Micheal.

"Well they are **our** kids, what do you expect?" asked Tyson proudly with a laugh.

"Maybe if you spent more time perfecting your skills than your hair, you might actually be able to blade your way out of a paper bag." said Gou coolly, making everyone in the room chuckle.

"Hey you won by fluke!" retaliated the now red-haired American.

The 8-year old flashed his Dranzer blade. "Care to put that to the test?"

"Hmph. Anytime, anywhere kid."

"Alright then. They're a beydish out back. Let's see if you've improved at all old-man."

The vein on Micheal's forehead began to throb. "Well you'll see that this 'old-dog' knows a lot of new tricks!"

5 minutes later everyone was gathered outside in their winter coats, the Russians on the roof took notice. "Looks like your mini-me has picked another fight Kai." Observed Bryan.

Kai groaned. "Not again. He gets it from Tyson, I swear."

"Hmm, now that you mention it, you were always the one to walk away from a fight." said Spencer.

"Why doesn't Gou?" asked Bryan.

"Simple. I knew I was better than most of my opponents and didn't want to bother wasting my time and energy fighting pointless battles. Gou and Makoto both feel like they have something to prove to everyone." The blue-haired Russian explained.

"Well it's no wonder. You and Tyson are the best beybladers in the world. They probably feel like they need to catch up to you." said Tala.

"Yeah, but its dangerous. The boys keep picking fights and they won't admit when they're over their head. They also still have a lot to learn about teamwork."

"The lone-wolf Kai prating on about teamwork? I must be drunk!" laughed Bryan as he examined his beer.

"Hn. The one good thing about them going in way over their head, is that it forces them to get better. It forces them to keep their guard up and look for any kind of weakness that they can take advantage of."

The crowd gasped as Gou kicked Micheal's blade out of the ring. "And the win goes to Gou Hiwatari!" announced Daichi.

"Well I still say he's a chip off the old block." said Bryan, taking another swig of beer.

* * *

So there's part 1! I'm ending this here for now. I should be able to update the final part tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is the rights to Beyblade.

* * *

Several hours later Tyson came outside to check on the Russians, just in time to watch Bryan staple his jacket to one of the roof shingles, while Tala and Spencer laughed their asses off. "Hey guys! Wanna come in for a break?"

"Gladly." said Tala, helping Bryan pry his arm away and the 4 athletes jumped down from the building with a cat-like grace and made their way into the cozy-warm dwelling where several mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of ginger-snap cookies were on the table waiting for them. They all ate and drank ferociously, complimenting Tyson's cooking skills.

"Pffft, Ray made the cookies. So how's the lights coming?"

"We're about half-done and we should be done by Christmas Eve, I would say sooner, but Bozo here keeps attaching himself to the roof." He gave a half-hearted glare to the silver-haired Russian.

"I swear my staple gun has it in for me!" Bryan protested, in-between mouthfuls of cookie.

"Good. While it's at it, it might seal your annoying trap up." said Kai, fed-up with the older male's excuses.

"Well as long as its done before Christmas." said Tyson cheerfully.

* * *

Several days past by and Tyson was really starting to get really annoyed with Kai spending all of his time avoiding everyone. Everyday it was the same, he would wake up in an empty bed and go to bed in an empty bed. He wouldn't see Kai unless it was to check up on him. Today he was going to change that.

Putting on his boots and winter coat he walked outside to see the Russians busy stapling away, drinking beer, with Gou getting into the smaller areas the others couldn't reach. "Oy! Come down here and spend time with everyone!"

"Last I checked Kinomiya, _you_ were the one who asked for these lights to be done by Christmas!"

"Yeah, but one day isn't going to kill you! Or are you scared of having a little fun?" he casually walked back into the house.

The men all looked at Kai. "Let's go before he gets suspicious." They jumped off the roof and looked at Gou who was still on the roof staring at them incredulously. "How do you do that without breaking your ankles?!"

"Practice. Just crawl through your bedroom window like you usually do." said Kai, but Gou wasn't listening. Instead he backed up a few steps and started running forward. Right at the last second, his right foot slipped and Kai watched in horror as his son slid off the roof and clung to the drain pipe. "GOU!"

"Dad!" screamed the child as he felt his small, gloved fingers start to slip from the cool metal.

The Blitzkrieg Boyz and Kai rushed forward and formed a circle under the boy. "Let go! We'll catch you!"

"That's all I need to know." Everyone watched in fascination as the boy slowly pulled himself back onto the roof.

"Jeez, he really is a mini-you isn't he Kai?" asked Bryan.

"Yeah he is..." his face paled. "Which means-"

A second later Gou Hiwatari jumped off the rooftop, landing perfecting on his feet behind them.

There was a moment's pause before Kai finally asked. "So, how sore are your ankles?"

"Ow." The child whimpered. "...but I think I can walk it off."

Kai sighed. Damn kid was just as stubborn as him. They all went inside to see what Tyson had in-store for them.

When they entered the living room, they were surprised to see everyone was already gathered and Tyson was standing in the centre of the room with Makoto. "Alright, now that everyone is here, we're going sledding!" There were a few cheers, but many people just stared at him in puzzlement.

"What's sledding?" Asked Raul.

"It's where we all get sleds and race down to the bottom of a super big hill. It's fun!" explain Max.

"But where are we going to get sleds for everyone?" asked Ray, looking around the room. There were at least 30 people here.

"Daddy and I took care of that already!" announced Makoto, "Just look outside!"

Everyone got on their coats and went outside to see the backyard with tons of sleds and crazy carpets **(1)**.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

"Hahahahaha!"

"Oh you like to play rough?" Rick shoved his sled next to Micheal's and body checked him sending Micheal spinning out of control, crashing into Lee and Kevin. "See you sucker!"

Yes, to say that everyone was enjoying sledding was an understatement. Each race was intense competition to get to the bottom of the hill, some people even doubling up on a sled so their combined weight would help them reach the bottom faster.

Bust as usual, much to Tyson's disappointment, Kai was no where to be seen. The blue-haired adult looked around anxiously for his husband, when he finally caught sight of him at the bottom of the **other** side of the hill. _'Is he building a snowman?_ ' He quickly slid down to the bottom of the hill to investigate. "Yo Kai, what are you up to?"

Said made grinned devilishly, sending a shiver up Tyson's spine. "Just wait till you see how we sled back in Russia." The man took a step back and admired his handiwork. It was a pile of snow, which came up to their hips...nothing much to look at. Walking up to Tyson, he gave his lover a chaste kiss before hiking up to the top of the hill. "Hey guys!"

Everyone snapped their heads to the stoic male.

"Watch this!"

Everyone gathered around Kai who grabbed a wooded toboggan **(2)** , broke off the front end and stood on it. Everyone watched in awe as he started sliding down the hill, still standing, right at the mass of snow. Jaws dropped as he was launched into the sky, then came back down, expertly landing on the snow-covered ground.

Makoto was the first to recover from the shock. "Yeah! Dad made a ramp!" He ran forward and slid down on his stomach, straight for the mass of snow. Everyone winced as his crazy carpet flew out from underneath him and he landed face-first on the cold, barren ground. Kai rushed forward and helped his son up. "Oh my gosh! That was awesome! Let me do that again!"

Everyone laughed and resumed their races, some of the more daring people tried their skill at sliding down the ramp, most attempts ending much like Makoto's.

When nightfall came, they all made their way back to the house for hot chocolate and dinner. Tyson was very happy to sleep next to his exhausted husband that night.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Dad's done! You gotta see this!"

Twas the eve before Christmas and Tyson was in the living room playing board games with the others when his sons rushed in. "Huh? Dad's done what?"

"The lights on the house! You have got to come and see it!" said Makoto insistently, tugging on his father's hand. Tyson got up and allowed his sons to give him his jacket and gently pull him outside, where everyone gathered on the front lawn. "Dad! It's time!" called Makoto to his father who was still up on the roof.

Kai looked across the street where he could see his neighbour had stepped out from his warm house. His arms were crossed with a scowl on his face, blue eyes glaring coldly at him, beside him stood his boyfriend and younger brother. "Hey Kaiba! Pay attention, because _**this**_ is how you do a light show!" The Hiwatari flipped the switch and he and his fellow comrades jumped down from the roof as music started and the sweet melody played:

 _La, da, da, da, da,_ _  
_ _La, da, da, da, da,_ _  
_ _La, da, da, da, da..._

 _Hark how the bells_

 _Sweet silver bells_ _  
_ _All seem to say_ _  
_ _Throw cares away..._

Suddenly drums and electric guitar broke everything into a symphony and the lights came to life. Everyone watched in fascination as the lights lit up in time to the music and seemingly danced across the house and lawn. It was clear to see why it had taken the Russians a full 2 weeks to set everything up as two other Christmas songs played. Suddenly the music changed all together as "Miracle" by Shinedown started playing, making Tyson gasp.

"Everything ok Ty?" asked Max in concern.

"Yeah. This is just mine and Kai's song." He watched the lights dance before they all scrambled together to create a message:

 _ **WILL YOU MARRY ME?**_

Tyson's mouth dropped and Kai appeared before him, down on one knee. "Will you marry me Tyson Kinomiya- for real this time, now that gay marriage is legal?" he presented him a silver wedding band with ruby and sapphire stones.

Tyson grinned. "I thought you would never ask." Kai carefully slipped the ring on Tyson's finger and they shared a soul-shearing kiss.

"Merry Christmas Tyson."

"Merry Christmas Kai."

* * *

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

 **(1) A crazy carpet is something we have here in Canada, and its basically a plastic sheet with handles used to go down hills.**

 **(2) A toboggan is a wooden sled with a curved** **front end with rope made for steering.**

We have tons of things to go sledding in Canada because we have a shitton of snow.


End file.
